


Peter Hale wants to kill Stiles Stilinski, fondly.

by jenelleman



Series: this love is in pieces [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale pack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peter is a Good Guy, Steter frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: He tries to feel surprised, really, he does. He digs all the way down to try and feel surprised. But he doesn’t.Because he’s not.He really does love the boy too much.______________________I wrote this because you guys wanted to know Peter’s reaction. It’s probably not what you thought it would be, and when I say love I mean like platonic love, so don’t let that steer you away! I hope you enjoy





	Peter Hale wants to kill Stiles Stilinski, fondly.

When he thinks back on it, he supposes that he should’ve known better.

But as it was, he clearly did not know any better and therefore left his sandwich unattended to for all of five minutes.

And in that time the little rascal had somehow eaten the whole thing.

He tries to feel surprised, really, he does. He digs all the way down to try and feel surprised. But he doesn’t.

Because he’s not.

But anger? Oh, he feels plenty of anger.

And Laura and Talia think it’s hilarious, of course. And with some distance, he’s sure he’ll see the humor in the situation too (only because the image he conjures of Stiles shoving that sandwich into his mouth as fast as he can is comical).

“You know brother,” Talia’s voice is light with laughter as she leans herself up against the counter, resting her weight on her elbows. “You should know by now that nothing is safe in this house.”

Peter’s frown deepens, “it was Stilinski.”

And Laura cackles. Her face is bright red and tears are forming in her eyes. He rolls his eyes, it’s really not that funny.

“Oohhh,” Laura says as she begins to control herself. “He’s in trouble now. You pulled out the last name on him.”

Peter rolls his eyes at his niece, but doesn’t correct her. He does have a tendency to use last names when people make him mad.

Especially when Stiles makes him mad.

“I just can’t believe he betrayed me like that,” Peter eyes the plate where his sandwich had been. 

“Betrayed you? Oh Pete don’t be so dramatic,” and with the laughter in her voice, she sounded just like.. no.

Peter growls, low and dangerous, “don’t call me that.”

Talia’s face quickly changes from amused to wounded, but there is sympathy in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t..” her voice is soft, hand outstretched towards her brother. Laura watches in confusion, but doesn’t say anything.

Peter shakes his head, “It’s fine. It just caught me off guard. Claudia..” Peter doesn’t finish his sentence, just runs a hand over his face.

“Anyway,” he says, a predator grin overtaking his features. “I’m off to kill her son. Maybe he’ll learn his lesson then.”

Peter is halfway out of the kitchen before Tali can respond, “you will not harm a hair on that boys head.”

Peter turns back toward his sister, his alpha.

“Alpha orders?”

“No you dingus,” because she may be an alpha, but she’s still his older sister. “Because you love him too much.”

Peter scrunches up his face, the denial floating behind him as he makes his leave.

But as he opens the door to Derek’s room and sees Stiles wrapped up in his nephews arms, a smile makes its way to his face.

_ Later,  _ he thinks.  _ I’ll get him later. _

But later never comes and he’s forced to admit that his sister was right.

He really does love the boy too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know it’s probably not what you were expecting but it’s what I wanted to happen I guess?
> 
> I dunno, let me know what you think!


End file.
